The Pleasures of Numaran Wine
by CirceKat
Summary: Ming, Seth and Sarah enjoy a sleepover on the White Boa and get tipsy in the process. What's the purpose of a sleepover but to gossip among friends--especially about men?


**The Pleasures of Numaran Wine**

The three women were reclining about the sitting room in Ming's royal chambers on the White Boa as the large vessel set off to sea. It was a large luxuriously decorated room draped with indigo tapestries hand-embroidered with gold thread. The floor was blanketed with thick rich cashmere throw pillows. A large window framed the evening sky, a dark expanse dotted throughout with bright stars. Vases of flowers filled the room with a sweet fragrance. A cubic music box played soothing Numaran music in the background.

Sarah was sitting on one end of the blue velvet-covered sofa writing in her journal. She stopped to lay down her pen in order to pick up the goblet on the table beside her. Frowning, she took a sip of the sweet Numaran wine. The fermented honey liquor was a rich gold color and slid smoothly down her throat. Sarah wasn't in the habit of drinking alcoholic beverages, but tonight it relaxed her nerves and made it easier to record her thoughts concerning the events of the past few weeks. She absently adjusted her glasses and resumed writing. The white paper was quickly filled with the flowing lines of her cursive script. She read part of it but wasn't satisfied with the way it sounded. Raising her left palm, she caused a brief mist to cover and erase the page. She wanted it to be just right, an exact and faithful recording of their journey.

Across the room, Ming had claimed her favorite place by the panoramic window, relaxing on the chaise lounge with her lithe legs curled beside her. She had changed out of her normal royal garb and was casually dressed in a short turquoise blue gown with a plunging gold neckline that extended to just above her navel, as was the Numaran fashion. Her slender pale fingers cupped a glass of wine. She had recently acquired a taste for spirits which she had seldom indulged in before she had met Jansen. A small secretive smile flitted across her face as she thought about her encounter with him a mere two hours ago. She could still feel the places on her body where his hands had gently touched her. He had perfect hands for a mage—expansive palms to concentrate energy and shapely, smooth, long fingers to engage in the flowing movements necessary for successfully casting magic. Those same hands could certainly work their magic on a woman's body, she thought blissfully. She sighed and brought the glass to her lips feeling a rush of warmth course through her body that was not entirely due to the liquor.

Meanwhile, Seth was perched on the edge of one of the side tables in the room. She emptied her wine glass a third time and set it on the table beside her. Being used to more potent pirate ale, she downed the Numaran wine as if it were water. She was holding her cutlass and studying the edge of it, trying to decide whether it needed more sharpening. Picking up a polishing cloth, she started rubbing the weapon. Always better to be prepared, she thought. The path to finding and defeating Gongora was not going to be simple. It would be much easier if they acquired better equipment and a little more experience, especially for those in their party who were greener than the others. In particular, Tolten needed more training in order to gain the confidence he required if he was to become a true warrior and leader of Uhra. They probably needed to finish some side quests before tackling the scary big guy, particularly since he had kicked their collective butts the first time.

The three female companions had left the men to themselves after dinner. Cooke and Mack had gone to bed earlier. The children's excitement from being on the White Boa had been overtaken by exhaustion from the events of the past week. Sarah had insisted that they get some rest and after protesting for a short time, the children finally gave in and allowed her to tuck them in for the night. Ming had suggested that Sarah and Seth join her in her chambers to unwind and chat—sort of a girls' sleepover. There hadn't been much time during this adventure for them to relax and exchange conversation. Seth remembered the good time she had spent talking with Ming several years ago in Numara and was looking forward to it.

"So ladies," Seth began, "What shall we talk about?" She stretched her sword upward, admiring the workmanship briefly, then brought it down again and resumed her polishing.

Sarah looked up in frustration. "I can't seem to find the right way to express my thoughts on paper tonight. I want to precisely record the events of our adventure while they are fresh in my memory but the words aren't coming out quite right."

"Writer's block?" Ming queried.

Seth put down her sword. "You're such a perfectionist, Sarah. Might help if you weren't putting so much pressure on yourself. You're a good writer—don't sell yourself short." Seth knew what she was talking about. Sarah had gathered her journals before they had left the hermitage and brought them with her on the White Boa. Seth had read through every one of those journals in order to determine if there was any knowledge that they could use to their advantage on their quest to defeat Gongora.

Seth's face took on a slightly mischievous look. Sarah was a voluminous writer and meticulously recorded every detail in her life. "I read some pretty racy passages in a few of your more recent journals, Mrs. Argonaur. A person wouldn't know that beneath your unassuming exterior lies a wicked lusty woman. You might want to consider penning romance novels on the side to balance all that dry technical writing of yours."

Sarah's face turned a bright shade of pink. She had forgotten that her journals also documented her marriage with Kaim. She wondered what she had written there. Hopefully nothing too explicit, she thought. Nervously, she took another sip of wine. She was starting to feel a pleasant buzz from the libation.

Seth laughed, picked up her glass and crossed the room. After stopping by the liquor cabinet for a refill, she sat down beside Sarah. She slid her arm easily around her friend's shoulder and gave her a gentle side hug.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural to have feelings like that toward your husband. Why I was married once, you know. You need love and passion to take the plunge, get married and have children. I'm so happy I did or else I would never have had Sed. Sed means the world to me." She looked at Sarah who still appeared embarassed.

Seth tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Sarah. I know your privacy is important to you. I won't go around telling anyone. Especially not that motor mouth Jansen." Seth said pointedly, glancing toward Ming to see her reaction.

Ming had been listening to the exchange with some amusement. She had been in the process of taking another sip of her wine when Jansen was mentioned. She inadvertently inhaled and some of the liquid went down her airway, causing her to cough violently. She quickly put down the glass and grabbed a kerchief to cover her mouth as she coughed and tried to clear her lungs.

"Are you all right Ming?" Sarah asked worriedly. She started to rise a little unsteadily, her balance affected from the liquor.

Ming waved for her to sit down. "I…I'm quite all right now. The wine just went down the wrong way," she said.

"Honestly Ming, I can't understand what you see in Jansen. He's a good for nothing, big-time loser if you ask me." Seth stated. She grabbed her wine glass and gulped down its contents. "Every time I see that guy, I just want to smack his dopey face." She made a little slapping motion with her free hand to Jansen's imaginary head.

"Well, to tell the truth, Seth" Ming answered, "Every time I've seen him, lately, I too have also felt a mad urge." The wine was removing her inhibitions. This was a sleepover after all, and what was the purpose of a sleepover but to gossip among friends? "Not to hit the man, but rather to thoroughly kiss that handsome devil…" She paused and continued slowly in a low voice. "In fact, not more than two hours ago, ladies…I did just that!" She raised her eyebrows archly and smiled, quite pleased with herself. "I want to find out what you both think."

"Really!" Seth replied in a disbelieving manner. She crinkled her forehead in thought and suddenly remembered how Ming and Jansen had joined them in the dining area earlier with the children smirking behind them. The couple hadn't been holding hands or anything like that but Jansen had been especially attentive to Ming. He had pulled out her chair for her without a word before dinner. Midway through the meal, he had quickly fetched a glass of water for her without asking. Come to think of it, he hadn't been blathering on like an idiot as was his usual fashion during dinner. He spoke maybe two or three sentences throughout the whole evening.

"I noticed that Jansen was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner," Sarah mentioned. "Did you really kiss him? What was it like?" She had sensed a change in the relationship between Ming and Jansen after they had rescued her and Kaim in the ice canyon. Kaim had confided in her that he was afraid that Ming was making a bad decision and hoped that it wouldn't jeopardize their mission.

"I most certainly did kiss him. It was wonderful!" Ming answered, enjoying the memory. She stood up unsteadily and moved with careful deliberation toward the crystal decanter of wine. Although she had developed a liking for the taste of the drink, she had not yet developed a good tolerance to the alcohol. The room seemed to be rocking a little more than usual during this voyage, she thought. She must talk to the ship's captain about this. Wouldn't want her guests to become seasick.

"More beverage, ladies?" Ming asked, as she poured the gold liquid into her goblet.

Sarah nodded and stretched out her glass. Seth took the proffered glass from Sarah. She then picked up her own goblet and strode over to Ming who promptly filled both, sloshing some of the contents onto the carpeted floor. Ming giggled and started to wobble toward the chaise lounge, thought better of it and instead settled herself down on a large throw pillow in front of the sofa where Sarah was sitting.

"Jeez, if I had known that a kiss would have shut the mage up and given us peace during this journey, maybe I would have taken him up on his offer in Uhra. Oh bother…" Seth said, rolling her eyes in exasperation as she walked back to join Sarah on the couch. "What do you see in that big oaf? I warned you, Ming. He is such a womanizer." She crossed her legs, tipped her glass back and drained half the contents. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the relaxing feeling the drink was beginning to confer. About time, she thought.

"Well, I can see why women are so attracted to him," Sarah said objectively. "I mean, he is tall and good-looking…and takes great care in his appearance. I'm sure he can be quite charming if he wanted to. He might not be so bad…" Sarah was thoughtful. She had never viewed Jansen in a romantic sense, her being married and all, but the mage did have some nice physical attributes—shapely calves for instance.

Seth snorted and stood up. "You know, the first time I met him, he was drunk and in the company of three skanky harlots in Uhra. He reeked of cheap booze and had the nerve to make a pass at me." She put one hand on her hip and raised the goblet to her lips to drain the last of its contents. "Not a great first impression."

Ming although flushed in her appearance, didn't look at all bothered by that comment. "And the first time I met him, he tried to seduce me using the most ridiculous flattery and a beginner level sleep spell. That wasn't very proper, I admit, but I suppose he was trying to rush things given the circumstances with Kakanas and the like." Seth again snorted but Ming continued. "I know you warned me about him, Seth, and I appreciate your concern. But, I can't help but see a different side of the man. There is much good in his heart. He tends to be impulsive which gets him into trouble but I do believe that he merely needs a little…stability in his life."

"You can't reform him Ming. He's a confirmed rake and alcoholic." Seth said, not mincing any words, and raised her empty glass in a mock toast for emphasis. She crossed the room and picked up the decanter of wine. She filled her glass then brought the decanter to where they were sitting.

"Oh, I'll enjoy trying. I haven't felt this alive in centuries. Something about him brings a smile to my face." Ming said. "I think I love him."

"You haven't gotten, you know,_ serious_ with him, have you?" Seth demanded.

"Well, we shared a sweet kiss and an all too brief embrace, but it didn't go any further than that unfortunately. I'd forgotten how nice it is to be held close by an attractive man." She looked at Seth who was making a face at her. "He does kiss most expertly if you must know. For whatever reason, however, I think he is somewhat hesitant and afraid to be with me. I had to make the first move. Apart from our initial meeting, when he acted like a complete scoundrel, he's been behaving like a schoolboy with his first crush, even though he is…ah, as you note, quite experienced."

"Ming, I think you forget that you are a queen after all. For a mortal commoner like him, it's a little much to expect a serious romance with royalty," Sarah explained. She had completely abandoned any pretense of writing and was leaning back on the couch. This conversation was much more interesting. Besides, she was having difficulty focusing on the journal page and her cursive script had become quite illegible.

"Hmm, speaking of virgin schoolboys, have you thought about giving it a go with Tolten? I mean, he is kind of young and inexperienced but he's from a royal bloodline after all—much better suited don't you think?" Seth playfully suggested. "Tousled blond hair and those puppy dog eyes? Underneath that sparkly gold armor, he has a finely toned body from years of sword practice with his royal personal trainer. I'm sure you could help perfect his _other_ power hit!"

"Now Seth, how would you know all this?" Ming asked demurely. "You speak as if you have firsthand knowledge."

Seth chuckled and took a swig from the decanter. "I did spend some time with his royal highness in Uhra, remember? To avoid attracting suspicion, we checked in as a married couple at one of the inns. Now, don't go looking at me like that Ming. It was very harmless. I don't rob cradles. I had to cure his wounds after a run-in with a pack of Uhran guard dogs and their trainer when we first arrived in the city. And, besides, he couldn't very well sleep in full body armor," Seth explained impishly.

Seth went on to relate how awkwardly and self-consciously the young man had shed his armor and how surprised she had been at the sight of his well-cut torso and abdomen. After she had made a careless remark about his toned physique, he had mentioned his royal gym trainer.

"Then I made a comment that it was such a shame that he hadn't had the opportunity to test out his body in real physical contact sports. At that point, Tolten developed a terrified look and protested that he certainly wasn't ready for that with me," Seth said. "I wasn't sure if the young king was reading more into my comment than I meant for him to, if you know what I mean," Seth finished, laughing. "After all, you know us wild, wanton female pirates, preying on unsuspecting defenseless men!" She downed another glass of the Numaran wine.

"Hmmm, I agree Tolten is a bit young," Sarah mused. "I happen to like older men, wiser and more experienced." She suddenly blushed as she realized that she had spoken her thoughts aloud and the other women were looking at her.

"Is that what attracted you to Kaim?" Ming asked, curiously. It seemed odd that the sensitive, bookish, easily flustered young woman would have been drawn to Kaim. He was a battle-hardened mercenary who had been married and widowed numerous times over the centuries, returning time and time again to participate in bloody conflicts.

"Ah, well that's part of it," Sarah admitted. "Kaim is a man of few words but he generally knows what he wants. By the time he met me, he had experienced many battles and tragedies. I believe he wanted to settle down. I have always preferred books to people but Kaim made realize that in order to truly live one has to put aside books sometimes." She finished her wine and smiled as a languid feeling spread throughout her body. Seth noticed the empty glass and promptly filled it again.

"Admit it Sarah, Kaim is pretty hot. There's got to be more to it than that," Seth prodded, "I mean, I was genuinely disappointed when I found out we hadn't really been lovers." She said lasciviously.

"Seth!" Sarah said in shocked tone. She stood up in mock anger and half-heartedly shook her fist at Seth. She suddenly felt dizzy and fell back onto the sofa with a laugh. The wine had loosened her usual uptight nature and she was giggling. She took a deep drink from her goblet. "Well ladies, he does have a nice, tight, firm, um….backside that he shows off to his advantage."

The three women laughed loudly. There was no overlooking the naked area on Kaim's torso above his low slung tight pants that only served to emphasize the pleasing round curves below. Ming had to admit that she and Sarah always had an eyeful standing in the back of the formation during battle.

"And what does Jansen have to redeem himself?" Seth pointedly asked Ming.

"Mmmm," Ming said. She sipped more of her wine and leaned back against the sofa, feeling lightheaded. "Well, we all know that warriors are naturally stronger, more physically fit and well-muscled than sorcerers. It's the nature of their work. So I'm afraid poor Jansen wouldn't stand a chance in those categories. However, I would wager he could easily outlast Kaim in other activities…off the battlefield." Ming suggested, teasingly.

"That Jansen, he never tires out…in bed!" Seth roared, suddenly recalling Jansen's ridiculous comment in the Ipsilon forest. "Hah, I'd like to see him prove the truth of that remark!"

"Now Seth," Ming began, "It is common knowledge that mages well-versed in black magic are aware of…additional ways to pleasure a woman. Jansen is certainly proficient in the black arts. By the way, have you noticed how large his hands are and how long and beautifully manicured his fingers are? Perfect for gently stroking a woman all over," Ming murmured, dreamily, feeling quite warm and melting inside. She took a swig from her goblet and it further fueled the burning fire within her loins. "That loose magician robe he wears and silk tie around his neck are such nuisances. Too many layers to take off." She took another swig. "If only I could rip that ridiculous silk hair band off and watch those dark locks spill free onto his bare shoulders. Did I mention that he has the most sensual sherry-colored eyes? And have you watched how he handles that long staff of his in battle and the intense look he gets right before he releases a spell? I wonder if that's anything close to how he looks when he…"

Seth looked toward the ceiling in exasperation. Ming obviously had a pent-up libido after going centuries without and she was now overcompensating. "Still don't know what you see in the guy. He's so...metrosexual. I mean, what could he possibly have to offer that a masculine warrior type couldn't?"

Sarah raised her hand. "During my research, I came across the description of a certain forbidden black magic spell that allows the user to transmit the most exquisite electrical sensations to his or her lover with a mere touch…like hundreds of mini-orgasms exploding throughout one's body, one after the other," Sarah helpfully offered with a giggle. "You have to be quite proficient in magic to properly cast it."

"Well! I never knew how much I was missing, hanging out with buff warrior and pirate types, rather than scrawny magic-users," Seth answered.

The three women poured themselves another round of drinks…then another round…and then another. By this time, they were all pleasantly drunk. Ming was sprawled out on the floor with her cheek resting on the pillow. Sarah remained on the sofa, her head rolled back and one of her arms dangling off the side.

"You know…Jansen mentioned in passing some forbidden black magic spell that he'd always wanted...guarded by a dragon in the northern territory," Ming murmured. "You think that could be the one Sarah?"

"Might…be," Sarah answered, closing her eyes. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Well ladiezzzzz," Seth slurred after downing the remainder of the decanter's contents. "Guess, we'll just have to steer the White Boa to the frozen north for an important little side quest…" She slid down in front of the sofa beside Ming.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Ming dreamily answered, as she drifted off to sleep, her head filled with pleasant improper thoughts involving her mortal mage's other attributes.

"Have to…make sure…Kaim skill-links with Jansen after he gets that spell…" Sarah added, as she also nodded off to sleep. "Must…write about it…in my journal…"

"Me too…got to skill-link with that oaf," Seth muttered, letting the effects of the drink take hold as she closed her eyes. Perhaps Jansen wasn't such a loser after all.


End file.
